Ammunition magazines have been coupled in various ways for many years. These methods include taping the magazines together and the use of external clamp style coupling devices. These methods can be difficult to assemble, bulky, unreliable, contain multiple components, and can be expensive. Many external coupling devices are limited to two magazines, and some couplers require tools, such as screwdrivers. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.